<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Careful by Kaoruco, themaddogwhisperer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689626">Be Careful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoruco/pseuds/Kaoruco'>Kaoruco</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaddogwhisperer/pseuds/themaddogwhisperer'>themaddogwhisperer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Bondage, Interactive Fiction, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoruco/pseuds/Kaoruco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaddogwhisperer/pseuds/themaddogwhisperer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Lev Haiba alone in the gym at night..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Careful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was referenced off of @Samucores Debasement story, full credit goes to them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is the Game<br/>
Link:  <a href="https://oikawatheprettyboy.itch.io/be-careful">Click Here!</a>

</p><p> </p><p>Warning this contains<br/>
* Gore/Blood<br/>
*Bondage<br/>
*Sexual Activity<br/>
*Male x Male Relationship
*Implied Rape</p><p>Click on the link and it'll bring you to the website!<br/>
Download the game to your files, and click open to play the game 😊</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>p.s This game will only work on a computer, laptop, etc.<br/>
This does not work on phone I don't think, But it is recommended to use a computer, laptop, etc..</p><p>p.p.s You can also play in browser 😅</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not think of Kenma this way, It just adds more to the plot, so uh ye lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>